


Sleep over

by Sinistretoile



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Attraction, Blow Jobs, F/M, Flirting, Fondling, French Kissing, Groping, Kissing, Teasing, Young Tom, Young Tom Hiddleston, slumber party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy is dragged to a slumber party by her cousin. But things improve when she meets her cousin's friend's older brother, Tom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep over

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little 'Baby Hiddles' fantasy I had. Hope you like it.

Darcy watched her cousin run on ahead. She glanced back at the car, but her aunt shooed her on. She sighed and dropped her shoulders. First, her dad went out of town, again, and dropped her at her aunt's house. Then, Kate informed her that they were going to a sleep over. She combed her fingers through her hair. Just make through the night, she told herself. Kate motioned for her to hurry, causing her to sigh. She adjusted her strap on her shoulder and trudged up the walk.  
The house had to be twice the size of hers, only slightly bigger than Aunt Dee's. Great, more rich kids. Technically, she qualified as a rich kid, but she didn't identify with them. Her mom had split with a polo player on her fifth birthday and left her with her father. And her father just didn't give a shit. If it hadn't been for Aunt Dee, she'd be some coked out cheerleader or something.  
Kate grabbed her hand and tugged her in the door. “Emma, this is my cousin, Darcy. I hope you don't mind. Her dad her dumped at my house for the weekend and mom didn't want her to be alone.”  
“It's alright. The more the merrier, right?” Darcy looked around the posh house. There were pictures everywhere of Emma and her family. Lots of love in this house. Darcy sighed. Emma looked at Kate. “Kay, is she ok?”  
“She's 'goth'.” Kate air-quoted the word 'goth', which made Darcy roll her eyes. Oh for fuck's sake. But she guessed being three years older meant that she had to tolerate judgmental middle schoolers.  
“Bathroom?”  
“Through there, second door on the right.”  
Darcy shrugged her bag further up her shoulder and sulked off in the direction the pretty blonde had pointed. She shut the door with a firm click and locked it. The bag thumped to the floor. Her back pressed against the wall before she slid down to side with her knees drawn up against her chest.  
Why couldn't her dad have just left a note and money? Why did he have to drop her at Aunt Dee's? Spending the night with a bunch of preppy blonde thirteen year olds was so not her bag. They probably didn't even listen to the same music. At least she'd brought her discman if things got too overwhelming.  
Darcy pulled herself up using the sink. She checked her make-up then fluffed her hair. Her dad had made her bleach out of the black. On the upside, it had turned it into an ombre of reddish orange to blonde at the tips. Opening the door, she could faintly hear other girls.  
“Right. Where the fuck have they gone?” She held her bag loose in her hand as she walked back the way she'd come. No Kate or Emma. “Katie?” She walked back toward the bathroom then on down the hall. She came to an abrupt halt in the kitchen.  
Tom sat at the table with books in different piles. He propped up the side of his head on one hand, looking adorably frazzled. Darcy glanced over her shoulder then cleared her throat. “Excuse me?”  
Tom looked up, clearly thankful for the distraction. “Hello?” His blonde hair curled about his head unruly.  
“Sorry, I'm Darcy. Kate's cousin?”  
“Oh, one of Emma's little friends.”  
“No, Kate is. I'm just along for the ride, so to speak.”  
“Oh. They're upstairs if you'd like.”  
“I'd rather not.” She licked her lips discreetly. “Mind if I sit?”  
“Sure, go ahead.” He nudged a chair out with his foot. Darcy dropped down, leaning back in the chair just slightly so that her chest pushed out.  
“You're Emma's brother?”  
“Yea, Tom.” He looked back to his coursework. “Darcy, right?”  
“Yea.”  
“I'm sorry but I've got a lot of work to do.”  
“Oh right.” She didn't need to say a thing and neither did he. He could just sit there and look scrumptious. She'd seen rugby pictures on the walls, hadn't she? Nice! She leaned over and reached into her bag.  
She glanced up to see Tom looking at her ample exposed cleavage. He quickly looked away, back to his coursework. He cleared his throat and pretended he hadn't just been caught. She smirked but didn't say a word. She tugged the neckline of the sweater down just a tad and opened another button. The lace of her bra just barely peeked out. Red lace to match the red sweater to match the red tartan plaid skirt.  
Darcy opened her book and began to read. They sat in only slightly awkward silence. Her knee fidgeted back and forth. His attention kept coming back to her knee and the way her skirt slid higher and higher after every seven swings of her leg.

A thundering herd of giggling girls flooded the kitchen. “There you are, Darcy. I thought you'd taken off.” Kate looked to Tom. “Hi, Tom.”  
“Hi, Kate.”  
“Come on, Darce. We're picking out movies for later.”  
Darcy pleaded with her eyes, begging Tom to say something. He looked like a deer in the headlights then looked back down at his coursework. She sighed and left her book on the table, joining the group of seven girls. She looked back over shoulder, catching Tom watch her walk away. He blushed fiercely then looked down, glancing back up as they turn the corner into the den.  
The giggling gaggle picked a romantic comedy and Hammer Horror Dracula. The movies were laid on the coffee table for later. The group went back through the kitchen. “Hey, uh, Darcy. Do you know anything about maths?”  
“I'm alright with it.”  
“Would you mind helping? I'm awful at it.”  
Kate rolled her eyes. “Don't be too long. You'll miss all the fun.”  
Darcy pulled her chair around and sat next to Tom. He looked at her thighs from the corner of his eye. She scooted close, her breast brushing his upper arm. “Thanks for that.”  
Tom swallowed and smiled lopsidedly. “No problem.” He ducked his head, sneaking a glance at her cleavage. “I really do need help with maths though. I really am awful.”  
Darcy laughed. “Let's see what we can do.”  
The group of girls thundered down the stairs and came to an abrupt halt in the kitchen. Darcy and Tom cut off their laughter. Darcy had moved her chair back and had a leg thrown over his lap. Tom had a hand high up on her thigh, almost under her skirt. The pencil he had balanced on his nose fell between her legs.  
“Hey, girls. What's up?”  
Emma walked around the kitchen counter to the cordless phone. “Did mum leave money for pizza?”  
“She said to call the usual place and they'd put it on the card.” Tom discretely moved his hand down to Darcy's knee.  
Kate leaned on the table, leaving the rest of the girls in the doorway. “Did you get your maths done?”  
Tom cleared his throat. “Yea, Darcy's a real cracker jack.” He smiled shyly at her. “I might have her tutor me.”  
“Oh really?” Kate raised an eyebrow. “Maybe you could help me when we get home.”  
Darcy shrugged. “Sure, if you want.”  
“Well, if you're good enough to do university maths, I'd be stupid.”  
Emma cleared her throat. “What do we want on the pizza?”  
Twelve voices, including Tom's, rose in a disjointed chorus. “Ok Ok, a cheese, two supremes, a pepperoni, a pepperoni and mushroom, a pepperoni and sausage, and a sausage, green pepper and onion. Do we want breadsticks or anything?”  
“Yes!”  
Darcy leaned over and whispered in Tom's ear. “I'll be your tutor. If you promise to show me your dorm room.” She pressed the tip of her tongue to back of her teeth. He turned to look at her with that deer in the headlights look again. She ruffled his noodley blonde hair, laughing deliciously.  
Kate grabbed Darcy's hand and practically dragged her out of the chair. “Come on, Darce. The party is upstairs.” Darcy glanced over her shoulder at Tom, who shrugged. Emma joined the group.  
“The pizza will be here about an hour. Tom, you'll come get us right?”  
“Oh yea.” He nodded. Kate pulled Darcy further in to the group as they made their way upstairs.  
Tom flopped back in the chair, blowing hair out of his face. This was not happening. He meets a girl and she's his sister's friend. Maybe that would be ok? Darcy was funny and hot and liked him to touch her and look at her. And she was smart and knew all sorts of music and she kissed him with an abandon he'd never experienced before. And her skin was so soft.  
He covered his face with his hands, groaning. She was going to be just up the hall all night. All night. Oh god. He looked down at his lap. “Shit.” He'd worked himself up into a hard-on.  
The girls' laughter traveled down loudly. He closed his books and hurried to the bathroom. Mum had to have lotion in here somewhere. He rummaged through the cabinet. No, hell. His head thumped against the wall. So much for that idea. He closed his eyes and tried to think of none sexual things.

Darcy sat at Emma's desk, listening to the girls gossip about their schoolmates. She had her feet propped up on the corner, legs crossed. She flipped through a mindless gossip magazine. She'd much rather be reading her book. Or making out with Tom. His shyness got her motor running. He'd been awkwardly shocked when she kissed him. But his tongue did magnificent things to her mouth.  
“Darcy, we're painting nails. Come on. Don't be a party pooper.”  
She sighed and dropped her feet to the floor, unlacing her boots. One of the other girls spoke up. “So, does Tom have a girlfriend?”  
Emma laughed. “No! He's too shy.”  
“Has he ever kissed a girl?”  
“Ew, I don't know.” Yes, Darcy thought, smirking to herself. She sat within the circle of girls on the queen-size bed. They took turns painting each other's toes and fingernails.  
“We should totally play spin the bottle with him.”  
“Do you want to kiss my brother?”  
The girl blushed. “No.” She tried and failed to sound exasperated. “I just thought we could do the good Samaritan thing and help him get over his shyness.” Half the group dissolved into laughter.  
“Alright! Alright. If he'll do it. But I'm not kissing my own brother. Ew, if the bottle falls on me, one of you are taking the hit.”  
Tom knocked then opened the door. “Pizza's here.”  
“We'll be down in a minute.”  
Kate tossed her hair. “You should let us paint your nails, Tom.”  
“Uh, don't think so. Em gets me every weekend. I'll leave the painting to you girls.” He glanced at Darcy before shutting the door.  
Kate looked sideways at her cousin. She saw the look and she'd seen the hand. The girls disembarked for the door. Kate held her back while the girls went ahead. “Do you like Tom?”  
Darcy shrugged. “He's good looking.”  
“Don't bullshit me, Darce.”  
She sighed. “You're far too astute for a thirteen year old.”  
“Look, Emma's my best friend. Don't make shit weird with her brother. Please?”  
“I promise I won't make things weird.”  
“Good, let's go eat. I'm starving.” They half hugged and raced to catch up with the other girls.

Tom and Darcy sat on opposite sides of the room, but they kept sneaking glances at each other. He watched the way she licked her lips and her fingers. Neither of them paid any attention to the movie. They were too busy watching each other and making sure the other girls didn't notice.  
“This place is a mess. Mum is gonna go ballistic.” Tom jumped up, eager for the distraction from the romantic comedy.  
“I'll get the plates.”  
“I'll help.” Darcy unfolded herself from the chair. The girls stacked the plates on top of each other then into Tom's and Darcy's hands. “I'll bring a towel in.” She walked ahead of Tom. His eyes drifted down to her ass. His teeth claimed his bottom lip. It was a luscious ass. She had to play a sport or something. Maybe football or lacrosse, she had the thighs for it.  
They placed the dishes in the sink. Tom stood right behind Darcy, pressing his body to hers. He dipped his head down to nuzzle her ear with his nose. “You've got a great ass.”  
She smiled. “Why, thank you.” Darcy reached back and grabbed his jeans at the hips and held his lower body against hers. She worked her legs back and forth to rub her ass against his crotch.  
His jaw set, mouth partially open. “You probably shouldn't do that.”  
“Why's that?”  
“Because of this.” He laid his hands flat against her stomach and ground his hard cock against her ass. She turned around in his arms. He looked down at her, flushed and licking his lips. Her palm rubbed the bulge in his jeans. Fingers curling under the bulge, she grabbed it and squeezed. His eyes closed, his head falling back.  
Darcy moved onto the balls of her feet. Her tongue glided up his ear in one smooth lick. He moaned. His hands splayed against the swell of her ass then grabbed. “Should we be doing this in your kitchen?”  
“No...but where else would we be doing it?”  
“There presents a problem.”  
They heard the voices coming up the hall and moved apart. Tom stood at the sink to hide his raging erection, rinsing off the plates and Darcy put them in the dishwasher. Darcy looked up from the open dishwasher to the group.  
“Movie over?”  
“Yep, we're heading back upstairs. Come on, Tom can finish that.” Emma waved her over. She glanced over her shoulder as joined the group. Tom clamped down on the whimper before it escaped him, but he couldn't hide the look of disappointment.  
Emma looked between the two. She curled her arm into Darcy's then whispered. “I think he likes you.” She giggled as the skipped back up to the room.

Tom shifted uncomfortably between two of his sister's friends. Each of the girls had spun the bottle and chastely kissed the girl it landed on. He'd been safe so far. His fingers combed through the gelled hair then twisted together. “Why am I here again?”  
“We're trying to help you get over your shyness.”  
“By having me kiss all of you?”  
“No, just a couple.”  
“But what if it lands on Em?”  
“Already taken care of.” Darcy reached for the bottle. Tom held his breath, hoping beyond hope that it landed on him. It spun and spun and spun and landed on Kate. They laughed and leaned over to kiss each other. A closed mouth peck on the lips. Two more girls spun the bottle and landed on their friends. Everyone seemed to hold their breath as Tom spun the bottle. It stopped between two girls.  
“Re-spin!” He spun it a second time. The bottle landed on Kate. She glanced at Darcy before she leaned over and kissed Tom on the cheek.  
“Oh come on! A kiss!”  
“You kissed your cousin better than that.”  
Tom glanced to Darcy then Emma. Kate sighed, exasperated then turned Tom's face toward hers. She kissed him full on the lips but still a closed mouth peck. The girl next to him spun the bottle and landed on Emma. Once more, a closed mouth kiss. Kate spun the bottle and damned if it didn't land on Tom.  
“Ok, I cannot kiss you again. Sorry, Tom, but it's just too weird.”  
“Who gets it then?”  
“Should Tom pick?”  
“No. Emma?”  
“It was Katie's spin. Let Katie pick.” She looked over the group, at all the eager faces and then to Darcy, looking purposefully away from the whole shenanigans. A loud knock scared them all. Emma's mother opened the door.  
“Hey, girls. And Tom. Just letting you know I'm home. I'll be in my office.” She raised an eyebrow at the bottle then shook her head. She closed the door behind her.  
Emma snatched up the bottle. “Enough of that. Tom, out. We're going to get in our pajamas.” Tom gathered himself up and hurried to the door.  
Several girls began changing in the room. A couple including Darcy, went to the bathroom and a guest room. She waited outside the guest room, holding her pajamas loosely in her arms.  
“You can use my room.” Tom spoke from her shoulder.  
“Are you sure that’s a good idea?”  
“I won’t even be in there.” She pouted and he laughed. “Unless you want me to be.”  
“Lead the way.” He took her hand lead her down the hallway. He stopped at the door, but she pulled him in by the collar of his shirt. He started to protest, but her mouth covered his and he couldn’t think straight anymore. Tom helped her out of her sweater and began to unbutton her shirt. “Do you have a girlfriend, Tom?”  
“No, do you have a boyfriend?”  
“No, all the boys think I’m a bit intense.”  
“Bloody fucking idiots.” He began to knead her breasts through the bra. He bent to kiss and suck on the cleavage. The taste and feel of her skin went straight to his groin. He bent her back so that he could mouth her nipples through the lace. “Are you a virgin?”  
“Are you planning on fucking me, Tom?” He cleared his throat and straightened up. She dropped to her knees in front of him and untied his pajama bottoms. “Do you want to fuck me, Tom?” She reached into his pants and began to stroke him with a loose but firm grip. He moaned and let his head fall back. “Do you?”  
“Yes…” She pulled his cock free of the bottoms. He felt the cool air on his balls and looked down. She looked up at his as she gave the head of his cock a slow lick. “Oh god…”Her lips wrapped around the head and his hips bucked. She let him thrust his cock further into her mouth with the bucking then wrapped her hand around him near the base. No way a high school girl knew how to give head like this. Unless she was really good at sucking cock. And Darcy was really good. His breath came in a pant.  
They both froze at the knock on the door. “Tom, have you seen Darcy?”  
He cleared his throat. “Not since the kitchen. Maybe she went downstairs to change, yea?” He clenched his teeth as Darcy began to suck him again, stroking his length with her hand.  
They could hear through the door. ‘He’s probably having a wank because all you girls are down here.’ There was a bunch of giggles before they moved on.  
His head thumped against the door when she went back to sucking him. One hand fisted in his hair, the other in hers. He began to pant. Darcy stroked his cock with her hand and mouth, massaging his balls until he shot his load on the back of her tongue. She gagged but swallowed.  
“Where’d you learn to suck cock like that?”  
“I watch porn.” He stood against the door with his twitching cock hanging out of his pajama bottoms as he watched her get undressed.  
“You’re no ordinary high school girl.”  
“Nope.”  
Tom appreciated the curve of her ass, her muscular thighs, her flat belly and her perk breasts. He cleared his throat. “Listen, would you like to go out sometime?” He tucked his softening cock into his pajama bottoms; they tented out a bit.  
Darcy licked her lips, wanting him in her mouth again but if she didn’t get back to the girls, they’d come looking for her. “Sure.”  
He waited until she dressed before he pulled her body against his. “I like you. I’m-I’m not good with women. I’m extremely shy.”  
“So my brazen behavior gives you confidence?”  
“Yea.” He palmed her breast then reached down and grabbed her ass. “I wish that it was just the two of us.” He dipped his head and kissed her neck.  
“Me too…” She broke from him and went to his desk. Tucking her hair behind her ear, she scribbled down her name and number. “You give me a call, yea?”  
“Yea.”  
Darcy kissed him one more time before she slipped out the door, clothes in hand. She turned around to sneak back to Emma’s room and ran right into the whole group.  
“Have you been in there the whole time?” Emma scowled at her and Kate looked like she was about to have kittens.  
“No, I needed a place to change and Tom was nice enough to let me change in there real quick.”  
“Well, where’s Tom because we just went downstairs looking for you because he said he saw you in the kitchen?”  
Darcy stood up straight. “I don’t know. He let me use his room to change. I turned around to take my sweater off and I heard the door shut. You don’t think he hid in the closet, do you?”  
Some of the girls shifted like that thought appealed to them. “He’s probably downstairs snagging cold pizza. Let’s go pick out another movie.” They pulled Darcy back into the fold and headed down stairs.

Darcy stared at the ceiling, all the girls had fallen asleep after the second movie. She sat up and waited for her movement to be noticed. When it wasn’t, she stood up. Again, she waited to see if her movement was noticed then she picked her way through the bodies and to the kitchen. She stopped in her tracks when she found him, facing the backyard with a beer in his hand.  
Tom held the mouthful of beer in his mouth as her hands slipped around his belly. She pressed her breasts to his back and stood on her tip toes to kiss his neck behind his ear. “They’re all asleep. Wanna go up to your room?” He nodded to her whispered question. He grabbed her hand and led her up the stairs and to his bedroom. He closed the door and locked it.  
They tumbled into the bed and mess of tongues and hands. His forehead thumped between her breasts. “We can’t.”  
“This isn’t about Kate and Emma being friends, is it?”  
“No, I didn’t bring any condoms home from college.”  
“Well that does present a problem.”  
He propped his chin on the back of his hand. “Listen, I like you. You’re sexy and beautiful and confident and smart. Instead of a quick, clumsy shag in my room while were trying to keep everyone from hearing, why don’t you come visit me at uni next weekend? We’ll order in Thai, you can help me with my maths, and then we can study some anatomy.”  
“Alright.” She ran her foot up and down his leg. “But don’t make me go back down there. They’re all asleep and I’m bored bloody stiff.”  
“You can stay up here with me.” He pushed himself up onto his arm and kissed her. They moaned in unison and cursed the lack of protection, but this was for the best. He settled back against his headboard and turned on the telly. She settled against his side so he could wrap his arm around her. They sighed and snuggled closer.

“Darcy. Darcy. Wake up, you ruddy tart.” Kate grabbed a handful of her cousin’s hair and pulled to wake her up.  
“Ow! What was that for?”  
“You slept with Tom.”  
“No, we slept in the same bed. Sleeping, not fucking.”  
“Well, you better get up. His mum is on her way upstairs.”  
“Shit.” She kicked the covers off.  
"What's going on?"  
"Your mum is on her way up to get you for breakfast, you idiot."  
"Call me tonight. We'll talk about next weekend." She quickly kissed him but Kate pulled her away. His lips stayed puckered and he leaned forward as she pulled away.  
They skittered down the hall to the bathroom. Kate closed the door then pushed her up against the wall. "Did you fuck him?"  
"No."  
"Explain that then." Kate whipped her around to face the mirror.  
"Shit..." He'd left bruising bite marks all across her tits. "He's a biter?"  
"He's a biter? He's a biter? That's all you have to say?"  
"Look, Kate, calm down, cousin. Tom and I like each other. All we did last night was kiss and touch. Third base at most."  
Kate continued to frown and put her hands on her hips. "Well don't let Emma see. That's her brother. And hickeys are gross."  
"These are bruises not hickeys. And I won't."

Tom stood on the porch as Emma's friends' parents picked them up en mass almost simultaneously. Darcy shot him a wink and an air kiss as she slid in the car. He smiled and turned to go in the house. Emma bumped his hip. "You like her?"  
"Maybe." He raked his hands through his hair.  
"I think she likes you. She kept looking at you when she didn't think we were paying attention."  
"She did?"  
"You should give her a call. I'll get her number from Kate."  
Tom wrapped his arm around his little sister's shoulders. "Thanks, sis. I just might do that." He looked after the car as they ducked in the house.


End file.
